


second time around

by XOLove47



Series: Codas, Missing Moments & Theories [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Coda, Episode Tag, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Reunited and It Feels So Good, S06E06: Inescapable, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: In any universe, in any timeline, Fitz is certain of one thing: He loves Jemma and wants to spend the rest of his life with her.Or, the build-up and aftermath of Fitz's (second) proposal.[Spoilers for 6x06: Inescapable]





	second time around

**Author's Note:**

> After the masterpiece that was 6x06, I was struck by how Fitz's proposals were basically identical, which to me, says that he must have practiced it countless times. I wanted to explore that in more detail.
> 
> Spoilers warnings apply.

Fitz stared up at the ceiling above his bunk blankly, counting the bricks for what must have the hundredth time. Still 47, like it was yesterday. And the day before that. 

At least he didn’t need to tally up the monkeys that he used to mark the days to know that he had officially been locked up in this cell for 3 months, as of today. His captors had been kind enough to remind him of the fact when they had met to review his (lack of) findings.

3 months. 90 days. 2,160 hours and counting since Fitz had last seen Jemma.

It wasn’t unusual for his thoughts to drift to Jemma these days. In fact, he spent most of his waking hours thinking about her. His days were obviously consumed with trying to find her and the team, but at night, other questions also plagued him. Was she happy? Was she trying to find her way back to him? Was she even alive?  _ No, no, no _ , he thought as he shook his head. He refused to go down that dark path again. She was alive, simply because she  _ had _ to be. Fitz didn’t know what he would do if she wasn’t.

In these moments, Fitz also considered what he would say to her if he ever saw her again. This had quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. In this grey, dingy, isolated cell, it was the one thing that brought him comfort. It helped remind him of what he was fighting for. A future with Jemma.

He would apologize, of course. And tell her that he loved her, obviously. He hadn’t really gotten to say either enough for his liking, after the Framework and before she and the team were taken from that blasted diner.

He would tell her that he never wanted to be separated from her again. 

Which was true, but also where he often got stuck. Because the logical conclusion to that train of thought was what he really wanted to say to her.  _ Marry me. _ Two little words that carried a lot of weight and were the source of his consternation. 

Because inevitably, the dark, ever-present voice in his head would chirp,  _ Why would she want to marry someone like you? She deserves better.  _

Why indeed. He couldn’t picture Jemma wanting him in his broken state. And she certainly deserved better.

This time though, despite his reservations, he began crafting a proposal in his head. After all, it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. Jemma had taught him that.

* * *

Three months later, Fitz took stock of his new surroundings. On the surface, it seemed like he had simply traded one bunker for another, but in actuality, his circumstances couldn’t be more different.

First, he was no longer a prisoner, thanks to Hunter. That in and of itself was something to be celebrated. 

His new found freedom also meant that he wasn’t alone anymore. That was another huge plus, in Fitz’s book. His solitary existence for six months had taken a toll on him. But now, not only did he have Hunter with him, but they had somehow picked up an alien named Enoch, an Inhuman child and her mother along the way.

All of that was well and good, but the biggest change was that Fitz knew where-- or should he say  _ when _ \-- Jemma was and better yet, he had a way to get to her.

So sure, he may still be surrounded by dingy, grey walls, but other than that, things were looking up.

In a few short hours, he would be cryogenically freezing himself and taking the long way to the future. The Chronicom was off somewhere making plans and calculations, but he had already done his part. So with nothing better to do, he found himself wandering around this base-- the Lighthouse, Enoch had called it.

Maybe he could find something edible in the galley. Prison food had left little to be desired-- what he wouldn’t give for some crisps. Or better yet, maltesers and Jaffa cakes. Rifling through the cupboards, he didn’t find any of those things, but he did find some chocolate biscuits and tea. That would have to do.

Alone with his thoughts, Fitz briefly lamented the fact that Hunter’s escape plan hadn’t allowed for time to go back to his bunk. Not because he missed the cell itself, but because he wanted the little notebook that he had taken to recording his thoughts in. Specifically, his proposals to Jemma. 

Thinking back on what he had wrote, maybe it was for the best none of those would ever see the light of day. With his state of mind as it was, they had gotten a bit… dark at times.

Pulling open a drawer, Fitz fished out a pen and a piece of paper.

Sitting back down at the little dinette table, he stared at the blank page for a second, before he started to pour his heart out onto it. Reflecting on the past few days, the words flowed freely. Hunter was right-- the universe doesn’t want anything. Even if it did, it couldn’t stop him and Jemma. They had proved that time and again. They’d survived the bottom of the Atlantic and crossed galaxies to save each other. And here he was on the precipice of doing something crazy again, just to find his way back to her. If that didn’t prove that their love was stronger than any curse, he didn’t know what would.

He was so engrossed in the task at hand that he didn’t hear Hunter sneak up behind him. All he could do was yelp in protest, as Hunter snatched the paper from right under his nose.

Quickly scanning the paper, Hunter arched an eyebrow, “This is a proposal.”

“Well-spotted. Nothing gets past you,” Fitz huffed.

“I’m just surprised, is all. This is a far cry from the Mr. Doom and Gloom I was talking to yesterday. When did you decide to do this?” 

“Well, that was yesterday. I have reason to hope now,” Fitz explained. “And I always intended to propose to her. It might be selfish, but all I know is that I can’t live without her.”

“Well, congrats, mate. I’m happy for you,” Hunter said, as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

Fitz looked down and shrugged noncommittally, “She has to say yes first.”

“She will.” 

After a beat, Hunter said, “I hope this means I’d be your best man.” 

That would be difficult to arrange from a hundred years in the future. Or even if they somehow managed to make it back to this time, with both of them on the run and in hiding.

But Fitz didn’t say any of that. Instead, he just said honestly, “I wouldn’t want anybody else.”

“Good, because if breaking a man out of prison and risking life and limb doesn’t qualify me for the job, I don’t know what would.” 

Grabbing two glasses from the cabinet and producing a flask from his pocket, Hunter poured them each two fingers of scotch, “And, as my first official act as your best man, I propose a toast to the future Mr. & Mrs. Fitzsimmons.”

“Dr. and Dr.,” Fitz corrected reflexively, with a smile. “But again, you’re forgetting she hasn’t said yes yet. Not to mention that I have to find her 74 years in the future first, before I can even ask her.”

“She will, mate. It’s a mortal lock,” Hunter repeated with conviction. “As for the second part, you said it yourself in that proposal-- the universe is no match for you two. I believe in you.”

\---

Naturally, their plan had gone to shit, almost right away. The ship had come under attack and Enoch had to wake Fitz from his cryosleep 73 years too early. Currently, they were hiding out on a small moon of an inconsequential planet, planning their next move. Enoch was off somewhere, trying to track down a lead on a new cryostasis unit.

As had become his custom whenever he was alone, he rehearsed his proposal to Jemma. It anchored him to his purpose and reminded him why he was fighting so hard to get back to her, even as he criss-crossed the galaxy.

He slowly built to the crescendo, “...Will you marry me?”

“I am flattered, Agent Fitz. Though I have come to think of you as a friend, given that Chronicoms have no gender or concept of marriage, I must decline your proposal.”

Fitz spun around to see Enoch lurking in the doorway. The Chronicom had apparently chosen this moment to reappear. Brilliant.

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose, “I wasn’t asking  _ you _ to marry me, you daft robot. I was just practicing.”

“As I have explained to you previously, I am not a robot. I am a Chronicom, a sentient inorganic life form,” he explained. “But, in that case, I presume that you intend to propose to Jemma Simmons, should we successfully return you to cryostasis and the future.”

“Yes, who else?” Fitz replied, exasperatedly.

“Ah, yes. That is a much more appropriate choice,” Enoch intoned. “Though, even after observing your species for 30,000 years, I must admit I still don’t understand the purpose behind the human custom of marriage.”

How could he explain marriage in terms that even a Chronicom could understand? “Jemma is the one person in this world who truly understands me. We’re connected, me and her-- have been since we met at the Academy when we were 16 years old. I would do anything for her and she would do the same for me. Marriage is a way of formalizing that bond and telling the world that you love the other person more than anything and are committed to spending the rest of your life with them.”

“That seems highly illogical.”

Fitz shrugged, “Love often is.”

“Indeed. In any case, we should really practice your Sivian, if we intend to gain passage to Nara-Atzia on the Controller’s ship and get you back into cryostasis. After all, the fate of your planet, as well as that of Jemma Simmons, depends on it.”

“Thanks for that reminder of what is at stake. As if I wasn’t under enough pressure, as it is.”

“You are welcome, Agent Fitz. That is what I am here for.”

* * *

Finally reunited with one another, Fitz and Jemma relished in being well and truly alone. No Chronicoms. No creepy nightmare versions of themselves. Just them.

Curled up on a bunk on the piece of floating space junk Enoch had beamed them to, the pair took a moment to breathe and reconnect. 

Hands intertwined, Jemma traced small circles on his wrist and absentmindedly said, “I’m glad I actually got to hear your proposal this time.”

Fitz furrowed his brow, “Wait, I thought you said that wasn’t the first time I had proposed?”

A mix of guilt and fear crept onto her face, just like it did every time their time apart came up. Jemma tried to brush it off, “Technically, you said that and I just didn’t correct you. Anyway, it’s not important.”

Fitz pulled himself up, so he could look Jemma in eye, “No, none of that. If our time in that mind prison taught us anything, it’s what happens when you shove your feelings into box and don’t deal with them. It’s clearly not healthy. We both need to do a better job of talking about our issues, so they don’t bubble over. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide any part of yourself away from me. That time was important to you, so I want to hear about it.”

“You’re right. Of course, you are,” Jemma said, swiping at a rogue tear that had slipped down her cheek. “I may need reminding from time to time. I’m fighting against 30 years of learned behavior here.”

“As long as you promise to do the same for me. We’re in this together.” 

After a beat, Fitz prompted, “So the first proposal?” 

Jemma smiled brightly at the memory, “Well, that ended being quite the bone of contention between me and the other you. He technically proposed first, but I maintained that since I couldn’t hear him, it didn’t count and that I actually proposed first.”

This wasn’t helping to clarify matters, “Wait, so in that timeline, you proposed to me? And why couldn’t you hear my proposal?”

Jemma grimaced, “The Kree that was holding me captive had placed an implant in my ear, so I could only hear what he wanted me to hear. I was functionally deaf when you made your proposal. But from what you told me later, it was quite similar to the one you just made.”

Fitz blanched at that, “Okay, I’m going to need you to back up a bit. Start from the beginning and don’t leave anything out.”

And so she did. She told him about their trip through the Monolith and how they discovered that they weren’t just in space, but the future. She also told him about her first encounter with Deke, who was apparently their grandson, which was all kinds of timey-wimey. It was harder to hear about her time as a  _ literal  _ slave. He wanted to find this Kaisus and make him pay, but the fact that his other self had saved her helped ease his guilt. She told them about their escape back to their own timeline and the fear dimension. Each horror built on the next. No wonder she was traumatized.

When she got to their wedding day, Jemma paused and pulled out her phone. Jemma bit her lip and offered hesitantly, “I can tell you about it. Or, you can watch it for yourself, if you’d like.”

“You have a recording?”

Jemma nodded, “Mack filmed it on his phone, so we could send it to our parents later. If you don’t want to watch it, I totally understand. I just wanted to give you the option, in the interest of not keeping anything from one another.” 

Fitz considered it for a moment. Did he want to watch it? It felt vaguely voyeuristic. In the end, his curiosity won out. 

“I do want to see,” Fitz said, and he found that he actually meant it. She laid her head on his shoulder and held the phone out in front of them, so they could both watch together.

The strangeness of the situation washed over him in waves. He was watching Jemma and him get married. It was different than seeing memories in the mind prison. This felt like watching a movie of someone else’s life, which he supposed that he was. He would never get to experience this exact moment with Jemma for a myriad of reasons -- not the least of which was that Coulson was dead and could never officiate his wedding. It made him sad and bit jealous, if he was being honest with himself. But by the time they got to the exchanging, a peace settled over him and he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to her palm. This was a beautiful gift.

After the clip ended, he turned to Jemma and eyes shining slightly with unshed tears, “Thank you for sharing that with me. You made a beautiful bride-- I’m glad I got to see it.The other me was right, I don’t deserve you.”

Jemma groaned, “God, I hate when you say that. It’s not about deserving me-- I’m not some bloody prize to be won. You have to stop putting me on a pedestal, Fitz, because clearly, I’m not perfect either. What we both deserve is to be happy and  _ you _ make me happy,” 

Fitz nodded, “Fair enough. You make me happy, too. And I am, most definitely, the luckiest man on any planet.” 

“I meant what I said earlier. You didn’t miss anything-- we just haven’t had  _ your _ wedding yet,” Jemma said. “I was thinking we could have another ceremony once we get back home. In England or Scotland, maybe-- I don’t really care where, just as long as you’re there and we’re surrounded by our family and friends. And who knows, maybe I’ll even get you in a kilt this time?”

“That all sounds great, except for the kilt part. The only problem is that is going to take too long. I don’t want to spend another minute not married to you.”

“Honestly? Me either. And I do have our rings right here,” Jemma said, tugging the chain around her neck to reveal two wedding bands. “We could always have a ceremony just for us right now and have a big reception when we get home.”

“That sounds perfect to me.”

They both clambored to their feet.

“So, how should we do this?” Jemma asked, as she grasped both of his hands. 

“I think since it’s just us, we can just skip to the vows. Do you want to go first? After all, you’re the one who’s actually done this before.”

Jemma squeezed his hands tightly, before beginning, “Fitz, after this past year of criss-crossing the galaxy in search of you, I’m more sure than ever that you are my life, my heart, my home. Without you by my side, I’m incomplete and my life lacks meaning. But when we’re together, the universe better look out, because we’re an unstoppable force. We’ve both fought demons and come out the other side stronger for it. For my part, I promise to love every part of you, every version of you, always and forever.”

At the conclusion of her vows, she smiled at him brightly and looked at him with so much love in her eyes, it almost blinded him.

Fitz smiled back at her and sucked in a steadying breath, “Jemma, you once asked if we would ever find something magnificent out in space. And after seeing more of the galaxy than I ever dreamed possible, I can say that the unequivocal answer is yes. We found each other again, which is pretty damn magnificent if you ask me. In a world full of uncertainties, there is one thing I am absolutely certain in: our love. You are my north star, my guiding light in the darkness. You brought me home and I promise to never leave your side again. I love you with all that I am.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Jemma said, voice shaking, as she pushed the wedding band over Fitz’s knuckle and back where it belonged.

Fitz repeated the words with equal reverence, as he placed the ring on Jemma’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.” 

Jemma whispered, “You may kiss the bride.”

Fitz didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed Jemma soundly, pouring every ounce of love he felt for her into the kiss.

Once they broke apart, the pair beamed at one another. They both felt whole again.

Fitz wasn’t fool enough to believe that this makeshift wedding ceremony had magically solved all of their problems. They still had a lot to catch up on and talk about. And then, there was the small problem of the Chronicom hunters hot on their tail. But he knew that whatever came their way, they would face it together. 

Because, in spite of everything, the universe had given them a second chance and neither of them intended on wasting it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr [@accio-the-force.](accio-the-force.tumblr.com) I'm always down to chat all things Fitzsimmons, AOS & Marvel!


End file.
